Overhead doors are commonly used on loading docks and in various warehouse and factory settings. These doors often include one or more seals positioned along an edge to help reduce the passage of air and/or moisture between the door edge and the facility. For example, a blade seal is often provided along a top edge of the door to seal a horizontal gap between the upper portion of the door and the adjacent building wall. The blade seal is usually positioned to extend past the top corners of the door and is held in place by a metal seal retainer that extends along the top edge of the door. The seal retainer can reduce the tendency of the blade seal to bend or deflect away from the building.
Conventional overhead doors typically include one or more panels that are coupled to track assemblies having vertical tracks that guide the door as it moves upwardly into an overhead or open position. To reduce the chance of impact and damage to the seal retainer or the guide tracks, the ends of the seal retainer are set back from the top corners of the door. As a result, the end portions of the blade seal that extend outwardly past the top corners of the door can deflect away from the building and/or away from the track assemblies, providing a gap for the passage of air and/or moisture. Accordingly, although conventional blade seals can provide sufficient sealing along a portion of the top edge of a door, such seals typically provide poor sealing at the top corners of the door.